


To the Start of Forever

by prouvaireafterdark



Series: Michael Sanders AU [9]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Michael Guerin Loves Alex Manes, Michael Sanders AU, Plans For The Future, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and he wants to put a ring on it one day, and then adopt some kids and start a dad band with his beautiful husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaireafterdark/pseuds/prouvaireafterdark
Summary: “What are you thinking about?”Michael lifts his head from Alex’s chest so he can smile up at him. They’ve been lying in the bed of Michael’s truck for hours now, trading kisses and touches with nothing but the night sky overhead.“You,” Michael says simply, and he can’t help but be struck by how beautiful Alex looks smiling down at him, bathed in starlight. Michael’s sure he’s never been more in love.***Michael tells Alex all about the future he sees for them—dad band included.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Michael Sanders AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742722
Comments: 65
Kudos: 350





	To the Start of Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to set this in my Michael Sanders AU because I couldn’t think of a moment when canon Michael would have shared this with Alex, given what we know about when Michael gave up his dreams, but you don’t necessarily have to have read those to understand or enjoy this!

“What are you thinking about?”

Michael lifts his head from Alex’s chest so he can smile up at him. They’ve been lying in the bed of Michael’s truck for hours now, trading kisses and touches with nothing but the night sky overhead.

“You,” Michael says simply, and he can’t help but be struck by how beautiful Alex looks smiling down at him, bathed in starlight. Michael’s sure he’s never been more in love.

“Oh yeah?” Alex asks, his smile turning suggestive as he gently rolls Michael over onto his side and slips down the makeshift bed so they can lie face to face. Michael feels Alex’s knee knocking forward against his own and Michael lets him in, a surge of want rising inside him as Alex’s right thigh slides further between his legs. He lets Alex kiss him too, his eyes drifting closed as he feels Alex’s impossibly soft lips move against his. When the kiss ends, he feels Alex’s breath against his mouth for a moment before he asks in a low voice that makes Michael shiver, “Wanna tell me what’s on your mind _specifically?_ ”

Michael opens his eyes to see Alex watching his mouth. He can tell Alex is expecting to hear something sexual, is just _waiting_ for the moment he gets permission to press Michael back into their nest of blankets and slide more thoroughly between his thighs, but that’s not quite where Michael’s head is. Not now. Not yet.

Michael considers lying to him, considers leaning in to whisper sweet nothings about all the things Alex could do to him to save himself from being laid bare in an entirely new and terrifying way, but when he opens his mouth it’s the truth that comes out.

“Our future,” Michael answers.

Shock is the first thing Michael registers on Alex’s face, and his heart feels like it’s caught on a landmine in the few seconds it takes for that look to melt into something warm and fond and maybe even a little nervous.

“What, um… what do you see there?” Alex asks, shuffling even closer.

“Well… to start, we’ll go to college,” Michael says. He’s already accepted UNM’s scholarship, and with Jesse out of their lives for good Alex is free to go to any one of the schools he’s gotten into, so that part at least is certain. “I’ll get my degree in agricultural engineering at UNM, maybe do a PhD after.”

“I hear they’ve got a great music department, too,” Alex says, and excitement bubbles up inside Michael immediately.

“You want to go to UNM with me?” he asks, smiling wide. He’s been trying not to think about it, but the idea of Alex moving halfway across the country to go to school has been slowly eating away at him. After seeing him practically all day, every day, Michael doesn’t think he could handle that kind of separation.

Alex nods. “How could I not?”

Overcome with joy, Michael leans forward to kiss him, but they’re both smiling so hard it doesn’t last more than a few seconds.

“Okay, okay,” Michael starts excitedly when he pulls away, “so we’ll room together then.”

“You think they’ll let us do that?” Alex asks, a wide smile of his own on his face. 

“They better,” Michael says a little indignantly. “I’m not sure I even _can_ sleep without you at this point.”

It’s perhaps a bit of an exaggeration, but Alex doesn’t call him on it. Besides, Michael doesn’t think he’s the only one that _really_ doesn’t want to go back to sleeping alone.

“Okay, so we’ll room together,” Alex agrees. “What else?”

“We’ll, um, we’ll graduate, get good jobs,“ Michael continues, reaching out for Alex’s hand where it’s resting on the blankets between them. “We’ll buy a nice place together, something with a studio so you can work on your music, and I’ll…” He hesitates, eyes flicking down to watch where he’s tracing the space right below Alex’s knuckle on the ring finger of his left hand. When he meets Alex’s eyes again, he finds the courage to say, “I’ll ask you to marry me.” Alex’s mouth drops open on a soft gasp and Michael swallows his nerves to add, “And I _really_ hope you’ll say yes—”

“Of _course_ I’ll say yes, Michael,” Alex interrupts him, conviction in his voice as he grasps Michael’s hand tightly in his and leans forward to gently knock their foreheads together. “I love you.”

Michael’s heart feels so fucking full he could cry. He couldn’t stop himself from leaning in to kiss Alex again even if he wanted to, caught up in the overwhelming feeling of being in love with someone who loves him back, who can lie beside him and listen to his vision of their future and feel the rightness of it in his soul.

Michael’s still floating on that feeling when the kiss ends and when he looks into Alex’s eyes, Michael knows he has one more thing to add.

“And we’ll start a family,” he says, sounding a little wistful. “Maybe a dog to start, and then a couple of kids once we’re settled.”

“You want kids with me?” Alex asks, sounding surprised.

“I want everything with you,” Michael confesses. “Why?” he asks, suddenly insecure when Alex doesn’t say anything right away. “Do you not want kids?”

“It’s not that,” Alex quickly reassures him and Michael releases a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “I’ve just never really seen myself as dad material. I don’t even know if I’d be a good one.”

“Alex, no offense, but that’s _ridiculous_ ,” Michael says, his mind revolting against the very _idea_ that Alex would be a bad father. “If I could have your babies myself, I would.”

Alex laughs softly, but Michael shakes his head and squeezes Alex’s hand to get his attention.

“I’m serious,” he insists. “You’re kind and sweet and _so_ patient, even when it’s hard to be. You’re gonna be an _amazing_ dad, and I can’t wait to see it.”

“Really?” Alex asks, something vulnerable there behind his eyes. Michael doesn’t need to guess who put it there.

He feels a spark of anger ignite inside him—as if he needed _another_ reason to hate Jesse Manes—but Michael snuffs it out as quickly as it comes. That man has no part in their future or this conversation and Michael won’t bring him up, not for anything.

“ _Yes_ ,” Michael says emphatically instead. Alex’s answering smile is soft and pleased, and Michael can’t stop his mind from running wild with possibilities. It settles on one image in particular and his grin widens before he continues, “I can’t wait to watch you sing our kids to sleep every night, it’s gonna be so fucking cute.”

“Only if you play the guitar while I sing,” Alex teases.

“Of course,” Michael smiles. “We’ll start a little dad band, it’ll be great.”

“A _dad band_ ,” Alex laughs. “God, they’ll _hate_ us when they’re teenagers.”

“Yeah, probably,” Michael chuckles before his smile wanes into something soft and sincere. “But I bet they’ll love us too.”

Michael watches that insecurity crop up again as Alex sobers right along with him and asks, “You think so?”

“I do,” Michael says, raising Alex’s hand toward his face so he can kiss his knuckles. “Because I know we’ll love them. That’s gotta count for something, right?”

He knows it’s the right thing to say when Alex smiles again, his eyes shining in the moonlight.

“Yeah,” Alex whispers, moving close enough that their noses brush. “Yeah, it does.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [@prouvaireafterdark!](https://prouvaireafterdark.tumblr.com/)


End file.
